The invention relates to a method and a device for specifying an operating strategy profile for the operation of a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, which can be implemented in the vehicle, and to a vehicle equipped with this device as well as a method and a central database device for specifying a global geo-referenced operating strategy profile with regard to a driving route.
Modern vehicles often contain control systems, which enable the operation of a vehicle in accordance with a predefined strategy. These allow vehicles to be driven with particularly low emissions or in a particularly powerful manner. In particular, it is possible to develop such strategies such that they are dependent on the driving route. These strategies are preferably optimized on the basis of empirically obtained data, which are acquired by monitoring and analyzing the behavior of a plurality of vehicles on a given driving route.
From document DE 10 2011 078 271 A1 it is known how one or more function input variables can be determined dependent on at least one operating parameter and on the basis of the function input variables and a pre-defined set of rules, how one or more output variables can be determined that characterize an operating strategy from a pre-defined set of operating strategies.
Document DE 10 2014 008 380 A1 discloses how a route-dependent driving behavior of a driver of a vehicle can be determined and how, on the basis of the driving behavior and route-related information, a driver request or the future driving behavior can be predicted, allowing an operating strategy to be selected and/or prepared according to the driver.
An object of the invention is to provide a vehicle with an operating strategy profile that is optimized for a road to be driven.
This object is achieved by methods and devices in accordance with embodiments of the invention.
A first aspect of the invention relates to a method for specifying an operating strategy profile for the operation of a vehicle, in particular of a motor vehicle, which can be implemented in the vehicle, comprising: (i) transmitting driving route data that characterize a scheduled driving route for an upcoming journey of the vehicle to a central database device; (ii) receiving operating strategy data from the central database device, which data characterize a proposed geo-referenced global operating strategy profile defined with respect to the driving route for the operation of the vehicle during its journey on the driving route; (iii) sensor-based acquisition of operating data that characterize an operating status and/or a driving situation of the vehicle during its journey on the driving route, and determining a local operating strategy profile for the operation of the vehicle during its continued journey on the driving route on the basis of the acquired operating data; (iv) specification of an operating strategy profile to be applied for the operation of the vehicle during its continued journey on the driving route on the basis of the global operating strategy profile and the local operating strategy profile; and (v) application of the specified operating strategy profile for the operation of the vehicle on the driving route.
An “operating strategy profile” within the meaning of the invention is understood in particular to mean one or a set of a plurality of operating strategies, according to which a vehicle can be operated while being driven on the driving route. In the extreme case, the operating strategy profile may contain only one operating strategy, according to which the vehicle can be operated along the entire driving route. The operating strategy profile preferably contains a plurality of operating strategies, in particular optimized in relation to the different route sections of the driving route, according to which the vehicle can be operated section-by-section along the driving route.
An “operating strategy” within the meaning of the invention is understood to mean in particular the operation of a vehicle according to one or more predetermined rules, in particular from a pre-defined set of rules. In particular, on the basis of an operating strategy the vehicle can be operated in such a manner that a parameter, such as a pollutant emission, energy consumption, power output and/or the like, can be optimized, in particular minimized or maximized. Alternatively or additionally, on the basis of an operating strategy, the vehicle can be operated to take into account one or more specified parameters, such as the generation of a specified on-board power supply voltage of the vehicle by a generator of the vehicle. In other words, an operating strategy can be specified such that one or more components of the vehicle are used in a manner specified in each case.
By determining the operating strategy profile to be applied on the route on the basis of the global and local operating strategy profile, one or more operating strategies can be followed, which in terms of the operation of the vehicle on the route have proved particularly advantageous and/or which take account of situation-dependent conditions, such as vehicle loading, traffic situation, changing weather, vehicle condition (e.g. tire condition, engine condition and/or similar), driver attitude (e.g. sporty, defensive and/or similar) and/or similar conditions. In particular, this allows tuning of the operating strategy profile to be applied to the route to be driven in a fine-grained and/or predictive manner.
In particular, on the basis of the determined operating strategy profile to be applied it is possible in an optimized way, i.e. matched to the driving route taken or to be driven by the vehicle, in particular to a section of the driving route ahead of the vehicle, a driver's request and/or a driving behavior of the driver, to limit a power output, in particular a maximum velocity and/or acceleration of the vehicle, to suspend a throttling of the engine of the vehicle, to activate a specified driver assistance mode of the vehicle and/or to control the energy supply of electrical components of the vehicle. This allows an increase in efficiency, in particular a reduction of the energy consumption, of the vehicle thus operated and/or an increase in comfort or satisfaction of vehicle occupants, particularly of the driver, of the vehicle thus operated.
Overall, the invention enables an operating strategy profile to be provided which is optimized for a road to be driven.
In a preferred embodiment, the operating strategy profile to be applied is specified by selection of the global or the local operating strategy profile on the basis of a selection criterion. In this case, the selection criterion is preferably formed by one or more predefined parameter threshold values of operating parameters of the vehicle, wherein the selection criterion is fulfilled if the corresponding operating parameters reach the predefined parameter thresholds and/or, depending on the application, exceed or undershoot them. The parameter threshold values can be defined in particular depending on the route to be driven, in particular on a route section of the driving route located ahead of the vehicle, on a driver request and/or a driving behavior of the driver. As a result, the vehicle can be operated with the particular operating strategy profile that enables a better operation in terms of the selection criterion. In particular, the specification of the operating strategy profile to be applied by selection on the basis of the selection criterion enables the specification and/or consideration of one or more operating parameters that were not input into the local or global operating strategy profile, or only partially.
In a further preferred embodiment, the selection criterion is based on the optimization of one of the following or a combination of at least two of the following: (i) energy consumption of the vehicle; (ii) power of the vehicle; (iii) comfort of vehicle occupants; (iv) vehicle safety; and/or (v) a cost function, into which the operating strategy data of the global and/or local operating strategy profile are entered. Preferably, when determining the operating strategy profile to be applied, the local operating strategy profile is compared with the global operating strategy profile with respect to at least one of the above-mentioned points (i) to (v), and the operating strategy profile selected is that which enables an improved operation of the vehicle in terms of at least one point pre-selected from points (i) to (v) on the driving route being driven or to be driven, in particular in a route section of the driving route located ahead of the vehicle, according to a driver request and/or in accordance with a driving behavior of the driver of the vehicle. This allows the operation of the vehicle, in particular in relation to the driver's wishes and/or in accordance with the driving behavior of the driver of the vehicle, to be optimized in a flexible way.
In a further preferred embodiment the operating strategy profile to be applied is specified by combination of the global with the local operating strategy profile using one of the following procedures or a combination of at least two of the following: (i) averaging of operating strategy data of the global and local operating strategy profile; (ii) section-by-section selection of either the global or the local operating strategy profile for a particular section of the operating strategy profile; and/or (iii) adjusting, in particular limiting, of the global operating strategy profile on the basis of the local operating strategy profile.
Due to the averaging of operating strategy data of the local and the global operating strategy profile a compromise can be reached with regard to the operation of the vehicle, which allows for both operating parameters optimized on the basis of experience values, which were obtained from other vehicles on the route driven by the vehicle, and operating parameter values currently differing from the experience values, possibly only in one section of the driving route.
By the section-by-section selection of either the global or the local operating strategy profile for a particular section of the operating strategy profile it is possible, for instance on individual sections of the route, for the vehicle to be operated on the basis of the operating strategy profile that enables an improved operation of the vehicle, at least temporarily, compared to the other operating strategy profile. This therefore enables a particularly fine-grained operating strategy profile to be applied.
By the adjustment, in particular limiting, of the global operating strategy profile on the basis of the local operating strategy profile, the vehicle can be operated using operating parameters that have been optimized based on experience values obtained from other vehicles on the route driven by the vehicle. In this approach however, the operating strategy data of the local operating strategy profile restrict the values that the operating parameters can assume. As a result, the vehicle can be prevented from being operated in a manner that would be disadvantageous for a current unforeseeable driving situation or a current unforeseeable operating status of the vehicle.
The phrase “restricting the global operating strategy profile on the basis of the local operating strategy profile” is understood within the meaning of the invention in particular to mean the modification, in particular adaptation, of operating strategy data that characterize the global operating strategy on the basis of, in particular, operating strategy data that characterize the local operating strategy profile. Thus, for instance, operating parameter values to be applied to the operation of the vehicle in accordance with the global operating strategy profile can be replaced or at least modified, in particular in accordance with a prescribed calculation rule, by operating parameter values to be applied to the operation of the vehicle in accordance with the local operating strategy profile.
In a further preferred embodiment, the operating strategy profile to be applied is adapted using at least one predetermined route-independent operating strategy limit. Preferably, this restriction is chosen in such a way that as a result an “unstable state” which might otherwise not be excluded by the application of the operating strategy profile is avoided, and in which the function of one or more components of the vehicle or of their interaction is impaired. In this case, the route-independent operating strategy limit can contain, in particular, prescribed operating parameter limits, which limit or replace corresponding operating parameter values that would be to be applied in accordance with the operating strategy profile to be applied. This results in a reliable operation of the vehicle.
In a further preferred embodiment, an energy management of one or more of the electrical consumers on the vehicle is performed in accordance with the operating strategy profile to be applied. In particular, a power output of an electric motor of the vehicle and/or an energy recuperation, such as the switching of the electric motor into a generator mode, can be controlled on the basis of the operating strategy profile to be applied. This enables the efficiency of the vehicle to be increased.
In a further preferred embodiment, operating strategy data that characterize the applied operating strategy profile are transmitted to the central database device together with a position of the vehicle. This allows the database device to determine the global operating strategy profile on the basis of the transmitted operating strategy data and the position of the vehicle, or at least to modify, in particular optimize it. As a result, the global operating strategy profile can be improved, in particular adapted to specific driving routes.
A second aspect of the invention relates to a device for specifying an operating strategy profile for the operation of a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, in the motor vehicle that is configured to execute the method according to the first aspect of the invention.
A third aspect of the invention relates to a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, having a device according to the second aspect of the invention.
A fourth aspect of the invention relates to a method for specifying a global geo-referenced operating strategy profile with respect to a driving route, comprising (i) reception from a vehicle, of positions of the vehicle along a driving route driven by the vehicle or of driving route data that characterize the route driven by the vehicle, and of operating data that characterize an operating status of the vehicle or a driving situation during its journey on the driving route, and/or of operating strategy data that characterize an operating strategy profile of the vehicle applied during its journey on the driving route, from a central database; (ii) specification of a global operating strategy profile for this driving route on the basis of the received positions of the vehicle or of the route data and the operating data and the operating strategy data; (iii) reception from at least one additional vehicle, of driving route data that characterize the route driven by the vehicle; (iv) transmission of the identified global operating strategy profile to the at least one additional vehicle; and (v) iterative execution of the method, by virtue of operating data that characterize an operating status of the at least one additional vehicle or a driving situation during the journey of the at least one additional vehicle on the driving route, and/or operating strategy data that characterize an operating strategy profile of the at least one other vehicle applied during its journey on the driving route, being received from the central database device and by the global operating strategy profile for this route being specified afresh on the basis of the operating data and/or the operating strategy data for the route that is driven and the previously identified global operating strategy.
Preferably, during the iterative execution of the method the global operating strategy profile is modified on the basis of the operating data and/or operating strategy data transmitted from the additional vehicle, and in particular is adapted to the transmitted operating data and/or operating strategy data.
On the basis of operating data and/or operating strategy data of an operating strategy profile to be applied of a vehicle that is driving or has driven along the route, a global operating strategy profile which is optimized in particular with regard to the route being driven can therefore be specified, that can be used by one or more vehicles to determine an operating strategy profile to be applied, in particular taking into account a local operating strategy profile.
The iterative implementation of the method allows an improvement of the specified global operating strategy profile, and/or the specification of an improved global operating strategy profile, in particular an adaptation to the route being driven. In particular, by means of the iterative implementation a dynamic optimization of the global operating strategy profile can be achieved, in which the global operating strategy profile can be adapted essentially continuously to boundary conditions which may be changing, in particular in the medium and long term, and which could adversely affect the optimized operation of a vehicle on the route or at least on sections thereof. As a result, different seasonal or time-of-day dependent operating strategy profiles can be specified, for instance for summer or winter or during the occurrence of rush-hour traffic.
In a preferred embodiment, the global operating strategy profile identified is stored as a component, in particular not graphically displayed, of an electronic navigation map. Individual route sections on the electronic navigation map can be assigned different global operating strategy profiles. When transmitting the driving route data from the vehicle to the central database device the position of the vehicle is preferably also transmitted. On the basis of the position of the vehicle, on the electronic navigation map a route driven by the vehicle, in particular a section of the route driven, can be determined and the corresponding global operating strategy profile can be accessed. Therefore, the vehicle can be reliably provided with an optimized global operating strategy profile in relation to the route driven or to be driven by the vehicle, in particular a section of the driving route located ahead of the vehicle.
In a further preferred embodiment, the received operating data and/or operating strategy data contain a parameter that identifies a vehicle category of the transmitting vehicle. Preferably, the global operating strategy profile is specified as a function of the vehicle class. Thus, for example, for the same route a different global operating strategy profile can be determined and made available for a small car, in particular one with low engine power, than for a sports car, in particular one with high engine power. The matching of the global operating strategy profile to the vehicle class allows an operation of the vehicle which is particularly well matched to the vehicle/driving route combination.
In a further preferred embodiment, in the iterative execution of the method differences between an operating strategy profile obtained from the received operating data of the additional vehicle and/or the applied operating strategy profile on the one hand, and the previously identified global operating strategy profile on the other hand, are classified. The global operating strategy profile is preferably specified, in particular adapted, taking into account the classified differences. In particular, different global operating strategy profiles can be determined for different classifications. If a plurality of operating strategy profiles is available, then those which show only minor deviations among themselves and therefore in relation to the global operating strategy profile belong to the same class, can be averaged, which simplifies the determination of the global operating strategy profile.
A fifth aspect of the invention relates to a central database device, in particular a server with a data base, which is configured to execute the method according to the fourth aspect of the invention. Preferably, the central database device comprises a processing device for this purpose.
The features and advantages described in relation to the first aspect of the invention and its advantageous design also apply, where technically feasible, to the second, third, fourth and fifth aspect of the invention and its advantageous design, and vice versa.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.